


Hope Remains

by Midnight_Ophelia



Series: The Way of Things [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, C2E26 spoilers, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: Please, let this work, Caleb pleads to whichever gods are watching in. They need this, he needs this. He can't bear to continue on without Mollymauk Tealeaf’s vibrant presence in his life. As overwhelming as he could be, nothing feels right without him. The world is bleak and colorless and holds so little meaning.It's selfish, but it's true, and it's awful that it took his death for Caleb to realize how Molly’s absence affected everything around them, around him. And he can't help but feel responsible for it.





	Hope Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 26 kicked my ass and left me depressed, anxious, and sleep deprived all day yesterday. Thankfully after a decent nights sleep and some positive thinking, I feel better and a little bit hopeful that Molly will be brought back.
> 
> Just gotta make it to Thursday.

It takes every bit of coin on them and far too much time, but, Caleb thinks, breathless, it seems to have been worth it. 

The remaining members of the Mighty Nein watch in grim, determined silence as the cleric they’ve hired the services of carefully and purposefully finishes the ritual that will bring back at least one of their friends. 

_ Please, let this work,  _ Caleb pleads to whichever gods are watching in. They need this,  _ he  _ needs this. He can't bear to continue on without Mollymauk Tealeaf’s vibrant presence in his life. As overwhelming as he could be, nothing feels right without him. The world is bleak and colorless and holds so little meaning.

It's selfish, but it's true, and it's awful that it took his death for Caleb to realize how Molly’s absence affected everything around them, around him. And he can't help but feel responsible for it.

“Give him a moment,” the cleric instructs when Caleb crowds towards the still unmoving figure laid out on the ground, surrounded by glowing sigils. “He’s been gone quite some time.”

Caleb silently nods and refuses to take his eyes off of him. 

A minute passes and it feels like a lifetime, and then there's a harsh inhale. Molly’s back arches off the stone, as the life is forced back into him, then goes limp. It's faint, but there's a soft rise and fall to his scarred chest even as his eyes remain shut. 

The glow around him subsides, and Caleb’s mouth spasms into a relieved smile.

* * *

 

Molly is out for almost a week as his body recovers from the trauma of being dead for nearly ten days, and during that week Caleb sits at his side with his hand holding Molly’s mercifully warm one, watching his breathing for any signs that something has gone wrong. 

He’s there when Molly’s eyes slowly open and blink in confusion before settling on Caleb’s face. An exhausted grin appears on his face.

“Oh. Fancy seeing you here.” His voice is harsh with disuse, but his humor is still evident. “Bad news. I think I might have died. Again.”

“You did.” Caleb helps him sit up and hands him a glass of water. 

“Explains why I feel like I've run a hundred miles.” Molly gratefully takes it and brings it too his mouth with trembling hands. “Where are we?”

“Shady Creek Run. We...made a deal with one of the resident clerics to revive you.”

Molly frowns and shifts, wincing as the movement tugs still tender skin. He hands the glass back to Caleb and rubs at his chest. “And what was it?”

“Just a few errands and gold for diamonds for the ritual.” The amount of time was really the issue. “Mollymauk, I am...glad that you are back.”

“And I'm glad to be back and that your face is the first that I get to see after my untimely demise.” It's obvious that despite the joking that Molly’s mind is still processing. He already died once, twice is too much. There’s stress lines at the corners of his red eyes and his lavender skin is still too pale. His gaze flickers over Caleb’s face and linger on his mouth as a wistful expression forms. “Hey, Caleb?”

“Ja?”

“This is probably asking too much, and you’ve done a lot for me already so I’d completely understand if you say no, but, could I kiss you?” Molly nervously laughs and clutches at the blankets like a lifeline. “I need to make sure that I’m actually alive and this isn’t just the afterlife messing with my head.”

Caleb swallows and gives him a small nod. It’s not such a terrible thought to have Molly’s lips on his. “I think that I would like that.”

He leans forward and presses his mouth to Molly’s. His lips are blessedly warm and soft beneath his, and they offset the winter’s chill. Molly’s hands fly up to grip his arms, still trembling like a leaf in the wind, as he sighs against his lips. There’s wetness on Caleb’s skin and he quickly realizes that it’s Molly’s tears. He sees them clearly when he pulls away, wet tracks on lavender cheeks shining in the firelight that holds back the dark of night.

“Thank-you,” Molly softly says. He wipes the tears away with the back of his hand, but more fall to replace them. “Thank-you for everything.”

Overwhelmed, Caleb gently pulls Molly into a hug. There’s still so much they need to do. Their friends are still out there and those slavers need to pay, but for now...for now Caleb holds Molly close to his heart.  


End file.
